


Sudore

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Het and Slash, M/M, Punishment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef odia tutto ciò che è umano: come la sabbia... o il sudore che gli bagna le lenzuola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudore

Josef osservava quel corpo muscoloso muoversi sopra di lui, incantato dalla bellezza di quella espressione distorta dal piacere. Mick aveva denudato le zanne e i suoi occhi erano diventati azzurri e felini; la sua bocca era leggermente aperta ed emetteva un ringhio costante, che aumentava d’intensità ogni volta che il sesso di Josef colpiva quel punto dentro di lui.  
Lo sciabordio delle onde fuori dalla casa sul mare che Mick aveva affittato cullava il loro amplesso nel breve chiarore del tramonto.  
La mano del Sire accarezzò il sesso di Mick, ma se ne allontanò subito per posarsi di nuovo sul suo fianco, stringendo con forza per guidarne i movimenti.  
“Jo-Josef…” balbettò il vampiro giovane senza fermarsi, avvicinando timidamente la mano alla propria erezione.  
“Non osare toccarti!” sibilò Josef. E Mick non poté far altro che ritirare la mano, deluso.  
Era la punizione per la sua colpa. Sapeva bene che il suo Sire non voleva trovare niente di umano su quel letto. La sabbia lo infastidiva perché sporcava il suo bel corpo puro e liscio come l’avorio, ma se c’era una cosa che odiava era il sudore. Ripugnante sudore umano che impregnava le lenzuola e i cuscini e infettava la sua pelle. Sudore di amplessi selvaggi ai quali lui non era stato invitato a partecipare.  
Con rabbia, impose a Mick di alzarsi e di mettersi a quattro zampe. Quell’orribile umidità gli stava penetrando fin dentro le ossa. Entrò nuovamente in lui e prese ad affondare con spinte forti e potenti, rallentando però nel momento in cui sentiva il suo amante prossimo a venire. Quando Mick tentò nuovamente di accarezzare il suo sesso voglioso, Josef lo colpì con rabbia su una natica.  
“Josef…” piagnucolò l’altro. “Ti prego…”  
“No!” rispose categorico. “Così impari a portarti Beth a letto senza prima chiedermi il permesso!”


End file.
